ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Godola
, also known as Alien Godora, are a race of aliens that appeared in Ultraseven episode 4 ,"Max, Acknowledge". They also appeared in Ultra Fight, Ultra Super Fight, and Heisei Ultraseven episode 2. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 47 m *Weight: 89 Kg ~ 29,000 t *Origin: Planet Godola History Ultraseven The Japanese Self Defense Force began detecting alien activity out at sea and requested the help of two UG members to help them. As they fell into the Alien Godola's trap and were sent into Earth's orbit, Dan was knocked out by one of Alien Godola's agents who he thought was a girl with car trouble and had his Ultra Eye taken like before. The captain and two Ultra Garrison members with a third shortly joining were introduced to the Alien Godola himself and his many agents. After disguising himself as an Ultra Garrison member he went to Earth to plant a bomb in Ultra Garrison's base and encapsulated Dan so he could further infiltrate the base as him. After one of the agents came back to taunt him, who happened to be the same one that knocked him out, he shot his gun onto a locket he was given that an alien Godola was taunting him with, using the sparks to destroy the capsule and allow him to gain his Ultra Eye back, turning into Ultraseven. After finishing the agent with the Emelium Mini-Shot Ultraseven proceeded to defeat their leader who was disguised as Dan and even managed to damage his head with the Eye Slugger. Ultraseven chased him to a beach where Alien Godola revealed himself and went to full size. Knowing he couldn't defeat the hero, Alien Godola tried to flee, but Ultraseven used the Emelium Ray to finish him. Ultraseven headed into space to the battleship with the bomb the Godola leader was initially going to use on the Ultra Garrison's base, planting it on the battleship as he engages the remaining Godola agents guarding the ship. Ultraseven managed to defeat the agents with Ultra Chops, Ultra Kicks, Emerium Beams, and Handshake Rays and saved the captain and Ultra Garrison members as the bomb went off. Trivia *Although Alien Godola looks like a crustacean, they are actually based on a plant. *In the TNT dub, Godola comes from Correla. *Alien Godola appears in Ultraman Max episode 24, He was in Alien Metron House. *Although not physically seen, Alien Godola is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. * This episode was later featured in episode 19 of New Ultraman Retsuden: Max, Acknowledge! Seven vs. Alien Godola. Heisei Ultraseven This alien reappeared in the Heisei Ultraseven series as a partner in crime with Alien Pegassa . The Ultra Garrison had gone to their base to destroy it and gather the Omega Files, the most top secret information collected by mankind, said to even include some of the secrets of the universe. Their reason for this was because several Godola and Pegassa aliens had infiltrated the TDF meaning it was no longer safe. While they had planted the bombs Alien Godola had trapped them using a Neural Wave, placing each in a dream world that either a dream world or personal hell that used their most profound beliefs and personality traits against them. While they were saved by Kazimori, the captain forcibly awoke himself from his paradise where his wife was still alive. Said man chased after the alien who had stolen the Omega Files and cornered him at a cliff behind the base. After a short standoff the two fired with the captain blasting a whole straight through the alien. The aliens body disappeared leaving behind the Omega Files' disk to be recovered. Trivia *Voice actor: Daisuke Gori *In Heisei Ultraseven Alien Godola can't Change size and Fly. Ultraman Ginga Alien Godola reappeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, him along with many different monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Godola returned to Earth in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. *In the DVD special Ginga Live, he and Gomora and all of Tyrant's monsters (Seagoras, Hanzagiran, Red King, King Crab, Bemstar, and Barabas (excluding Alien Icarus) ) are hosts for the special. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Godola can disguise himself as any human he comes into contact with. While in disguise he can survive attacks like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. *Telekenetic Gas: Alien Godola has special red gas that allows him to surround objects like battleships into a telekenetic force field. This force field also contains a sufficient supply of air when in space. He also has a smaller clear version of this gas in his right claw that can morph into a large capsule to capture enemies. *Ultra See Through: Alien Godola can see through the disguises of Ultras. *Energy Rings: Alien Godola can fire energy rings from the hole on his right claw designed for forcefully moving objects and stunning enemies. *Teleportation: Alien Godola can teleport from Ultra Garrison's base to as far away as Earth's orbit. *Size Change: Like his nemesis, Ultraseven, Godola can change his size into giant. *Flight: Alien Godola can fly at moderate speeds. This also allows him to jump high into the air. Ultrsvn Aln Gdl hmn grl.png|Human Disguise durabledisguise.gif|Surviving an Eye Slugger Alien Godola Telekenetic Gas.png|Telekenetic Gas Alien Godola Energy Rings2.png|Energy Rings Alien Godola Flight2.png|Flight Other Media Ultra Fight This Alien reappeared in Ultra Fight as a character that differs from many others due to his teleport ability. He was seen once fighting Telesdon near a pool of acid. He also Changed his name to only "Godola", with a subtitle of "Space Ninja", which coincidentally is the subtitle of one of his opponents: Alien Baltan. Merchandise Ultra Monster Series *Alien Godola Alien Godola was released 4 times in the Ultra Monster Series. All of the figuers have 3 points of articulation like most aliens in the series. For coloring, most have silver hands like in the Ultra Fight version and one has black hands like the Ultraseven version, most are also fade in color and is 6in tall. In 2013, Ultra Monster 500 * Alien Godola (2013) **''Release Date: 29th of June, 2013'' **''ID Number:06'' Alien Godola is released as one of the Ultra Monster 500 series as a spark doll. He has two points of articulation and has darker colors but, makes the white ridges more black than white. He also has white hands and stands at 5in tall. The figure is complatible to the DX Ginga Spark. Alien Godola toys.jpg|Alien Godola's Alien Godola spark doll.jpg|Alien Godola Spark Doll Alien Godola 1991.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Alien Godola. Gallery Alien-Godola 4.jpg Alien-Godola 0.jpg Godola I.jpg Ultraseven vs Godola.jpg GODOLA I.jpg Seven vs Godola.jpg Ultra Fight Godola.jpeg|Godola vs. Ultraseven in Ultra Fight GODORA.jpg Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Live action appearances Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Heisei Ultraseven